Heroes Of the Dark
by AnaYatusabe
Summary: Desde la trágica muerte de Deku, Uraraka sólo podía lamentarse aquella pérdida, de aquél héroe que se suponía que debía salvar al mundo y aquél hombre que amaba, pero ella está levantándose poco a poco actuado cómo el héroe que él debía ser, con el apoyo de sus amigos y con esa extraña amistad que formó con Bakugou, parece que el mundo comenzó a sonreírle de nuevo. Traducido.


Heroes Of the Dark

Traducido al español

Nota:

La historia no me pertenece yo sólo pedí el permiso de traducir una joya como está en el fandom de BNHA, en inglés de ao3 para que disfrutarán está historia. Por favor si ven algún error o incoherencia no duden en señalarmelo, quiero hacer una buena adaptación para está historia, que igualmente se encuentra en Wattpad.

Sinópsis:

Uraraka ha pasado casi un año llorando la trágica pérdida de Deku, el héroe que se suponía que iba a salvar al mundo y al hombre que amaba con todo lo que tenía ella, pero está avanzando lentamente, actuando como el héroe que Deku querría que fuera. Ella tiene su trabajo, sus amigos y su vida.Incluso logró una extraña amistad con Bakugou, quien soportó el peso de la muerte de Deku casi tan duro como ella. Las cosas una vez más parecen esperanzadas.

Esto es, hasta que, Deku regresa a su vida y destruye todo lo que ha reconstruido. Excepto que no es lo que parece. Algo está mal con él, con su mente, y Uraraka será condenado si ella deja que la oscuridad se lo lleve de nuevo. Si tan solo estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Si al menos no estuviera tan decidido a llevarla con él.

Capítulo 1: Cada historia necesita su propio héroe.

"El amor está dispuesto a convertirse en villano para que el que amas pueda seguir siendo un héroe".

— Josephine Angelini, Firewalker

Uraraka se despertó cayendo.

O al menos con la sensación de caer.

Ella se despertó bruscamente en su cama grande, sus piernas y brazos se agitaron cuando fue sacada de la pesadilla. Por un breve momento, se enredó en un mar de mantas y sábanas y pensó que realmente había caído en el agua picada, pero luego una brisa fresca y los sonidos de la ciudad entraron por la ventana abierta y se detuvo. Se quedó mirando el techo durante un minuto antes de deslizar las manos sobre su cara y respiró hondo. Cuando ella apartó las manos y abrió los ojos, su corazón había dejado de latir en su pecho.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que tuvo el sueño. ¿Por qué había vuelto de la nada? Ella había pensado que finalmente podría dejarla sola, pero no, volvió a ella anoche, tan implacable. Incluso ahora, se aferraba a ella desesperadamente, colgando en un rincón de su mente como si temiera que pudiera olvidarlo por completo.

Ella tenía que levantarse de la cama, seguir con su día.

Como hizo todas las mañanas que tenía ir al trabajo, Uraraka tomó primero una larga ducha caliente. Se tomó su tiempo con el pelo y se lavó, como si pudiera quitarse cualquier cosa con una esponja. Después de eso, se hizo el desayuno en su pequeña pero acogedora cocina mientras la radio sonaba de fondo.

Caminó sin rumbo por su apartamento con una bata de baño rosa y usaba zapatillas mientras tomaba una taza de té. Sólo cuando vio su calendario se detuvo.

Oh. Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Como si fuera una señal, el teléfono sonó, obligando a Uraraka a mirar hacia otro lado.

Debería responder, pero sabía de qué se trataba, incluso si no sabía quién estaba exactamente en el otro extremo. Esperó a que el contestador automático lo escuchara, su única voz le decía a la persona que llamaba que dejara un mensaje, y luego escuchó que Tsu dejaba un mensaje de voz.

"_Oye, Ochako, te estaba llamando para ver si querías almorzar_", dijo su mejor amiga en la máquina. "_No tiene sentido mentir. No deberías estar sola hoy. Llámame, por favor, o lo intentaré más tarde_ ".

Esa es Tsu para tí, directa y al grano. Ella siempre decía lo que tenía en mente, incluso si eso hacía que otras personas se sintieran incómodas. A Uraraka no le importó. Tsu no sería la única que llamaría hoy, pero ella sería una de las pocas que se mostraría abierta acerca sobre el tema.

No importaba lo que cualquiera de sus amigos dijera; Ella sabría lo que estaban tratando de hacer. Era muy lindo, de verdad, pero no podía dejarse envolver por esto.

Más que nada, estaba desesperada por que las cosas fueran normales. En el fondo, sabía que sus intentos de lograrlo durante el día solo empeoraría las cosas para ella en esta noche. Probablemente llamaría a Tsu balbucear entre lágrimas, pero Uraraka quería al menos fingir que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esto por su cuenta, incluso si no tenía que hacerlo.

Además, ¿no estaban sufriendo ellos también?¿No estaban tristes también? Ella debería entender su dolor. Ella estaba siendo egoísta.

Luego. Llamaría a Tsu más tarde, pero por ahora, Uraraka se encargó del resto de su rutina matutina. Dio un paseo por el tranquilo vecindario al que se había mudado hace dos años. No era mucho, pero era muy agradable en su opinión y con poca delincuencia, casi como villanos que permanecían activamente fuera del área.

Hizo recados, fue al banco y al mercado de agricultores, sonrió a los vecinos y habló amistosamente con los vendedores. El sol brillaba, y todos estaban tan felices.

Sin embargo, cuando ella llegó a un apartamento silencioso y vacío, ninguna cantidad de luz natural podía levantar la oscura nube que se avecinaba en su mente. Dejó caer las bolsas y se hundió en cuclillas con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta principal, cubriéndose la cara como para protegerse.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, probablemente había estado sonando mientras estaba fuera desde que apagó su celular, y Uraraka esperó a escuchar la voz preocupada de un amigo cercano. ¿Sería Iida esta vez o Momo? Tal vez sería Hatsume o incluso Todoroki.

No era ninguno de ellos. En cambio, era Bakugou.

"_Oye, Uraraka, es mejor que seas decente porque voy a estar allí en unos cinco minutos_", dijo la voz de Bakugou con toda la delicadeza de una bola de demolición. "_Vamos a salir_".

No había preámbulo. No "estás bien" o "necesitas compañía" o "estará bien". Era simplemente el viejo Bakugou abriéndose paso.

Él nunca había cambiado en ese sentido. Cuando se trataba de cualquier muro defensivo que ella pudiera haber levantado, los hizo estallar y pasó por encima de los escombros, como si no estuvieran allí, como si no le importaran.

Uraraka podría estar molesta, probablemente debería o incluso enojada, pero se sintió bien no ser tratado como un cristal.

Justo cuando lo pensó, el pomo de la puerta se sacudió unos minutos más tarde y se abrió.

Uraraka estaba guardando los artículos de sus recados en la despensa, pero se detuvo a mirar boquiabierta y confundida cuando Bakugou entró en su lugar y pateó la puerta para cerrarla detrás de él.

—Disculpa—, saludó con incredulidad, —pero no recuerdo haberle dado una llave.

—No lo hiciste—, Bakugou simplemente le dijo, que eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Uh, definitivamente no. El hecho de que él tuviera una llave de su apartamento era un nuevo para ella.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Hice una segunda copia hace diez meses—

Ah, en los días oscuros, cuando todos actuaron como si no pudieran dejarla sola por más de un día. Nadie más había robado sus llaves para hacer una copia por lo que ella sabía.

—Nunca lo usé antes, sin embargo. Alguien estúpido no quiere ir trabajar hoy—.

Una parte de ella quería extender su mano y decirle que se la entregara. Otra parte de ella se dio cuenta de que sería inútil. Él no tenía una copia de seguridad en caso de que ella lo exigiera. No es que importara al final. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, y lo había hecho por preocupación. No era como si viniera todo el tiempo o algo así.

—¿Eso es lo que llevas puesto?— Preguntó Bakugou mientras se sentaba en uno de los taburetes del mostrador que separaba la cocina de la sala de estar. Ella había pensado que se veía lindo cuando buscaba apartamentos por primera vez. Alguien podría sentarse y charlar con quienquiera que estuviera en la cocina o en la sala de estar.

Uraraka miró su atuendo: polainas negras con una larga sudadera roja descolorida que colgaba sobre sus hombros y un sujetador deportivo negro. Era un traje perezoso para emparejar su lento día. Ella miró a Bakugou con astucia. —Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada—, respondió Bakugou con un gruñido, sin dejar de mirarla de forma extraña.

—¿Quieres que me cambie?

Bakugou agitó una mano.

—No, no me importa lo que te pongas.

Entonces, ¿por qué diablos lo había mencionado? A veces, llamaba la atención a los detalles más pequeños y la hacía pensar dos veces por encima de la nada. Lo que sea. Le gustaba este atuendo, así que lo llevaba puesto. Después de todo, no era como si fueran a un restaurante elegante.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí—

Uraraka se volvió hacia él.

—¿Entonces adónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa.

Uraraka resopló.

—Así que el mismo lugar como de costumbre. Lo entiendo.

El hecho de que ella no hubiera peleado con él era una prueba de lo cansada que estaba o de que realmente no quería estar sola.

No era la primera vez que ella y Bakugou salían así, pero no era una cosa semanal. Él estaba fuera haciendo su propio nombre de héroe y ella estaba haciendo lo suyo. Tenían vidas diferentes y vivían en ciudades diferentes, aunque él no estaba muy lejos.

Una cosa sorprendente fue que nunca se cruzaron accidentalmente entre sí, ya que cada interacción entre ellos fue intencional e iniciada por él, pero él se había convertido en una parte normal de su vida. No se llamaban a diario y, a veces, ella no tenía noticias de él durante una semana, pero luego le disparaba un mensaje, le enviaba un artículo por correo electrónico o simplemente se encontraban en el almuerzo y eso era todo. . No fue una amistad fácil, nunca fue con Bakugou, pero fue ... algo consistente. Agradable.

El hecho de que Bakugou nunca cambiara realmente la consoló, incluso si él era diferente de cuando estaban en la escuela. Ella no diría que era suave, pero ya no estaba tan afilado en los bordes. Él todavía podría estar cortando cuando quisiera, y ella no dudó de su temperamento por un segundo, pero había aprendido a no explotar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Caminaron media milla por la calle hasta un bar bastante agradable. Tenía buenos asientos al aire libre y una sorprendente selección de cervezas artesanales y sake. Su comida era incluso buena.

Ella había encontrado el lugar poco después de mudarse aquí mientras exploraba el área. Según Bakugou, era el único lugar decente en su vecindario. Si almorzaban o cenaban, era aquí o en algún lugar junto a su casa o más allá en la ciudad.

Para julio, no hacía demasiado calor, así que consiguieron una mesa afuera. Bakugou ordenó de inmediato para ellos.

—Necesitamos dos órdenes de _gyozo_ y tu botella de sake más cara. Olvidado. Que sea dos sakes.

—¡Bakugou!— Jadeó Uraraka.

—¿Qué?— Bakugou se burló mientras el servidor se alejaba. —No estoy bebiendo sake de mierda.

Las mejillas de Uraraka se calentaron volviéndose un poco más rosadas.

—Pero es…

—¿Qué? Tengo suficiente dinero. Esto no es nada.

Como de costumbre, Bakugou no era modesto, pero tampoco estaba presumiendo. Era simplemente la verdad. En el top 10, estaba más que bien. Es cierto que también hizo buen dinero, lo suficiente como para mantenerse feliz y darles a sus padres una vida cómoda, pero los viejos hábitos murieron poco.

La implicación de que él estaba pagando por todo esto no se le escapó. Él tampoco lo diría abiertamente, pero si ella se moviera para sacar su billetera, la soltaría. Este era él siendo ... bueno.

Servicial. Cuidadoso. Un amigo

Ella lo tomó, sabiendo que hoy era tanto para él como para ella, incluso si él no lo admitiría. Él no le diría la verdad exacta, y ella no lo forzaría a salir de con él.

Cuando llegaron sus bebidas, junto con dos aguas, Bakugou empujó una botella de sake a su lado de la mesa y luego abrió la suya para servirse una taza. Su cortesía se extendió hasta el pago y nada más, pero solo la hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bakugou?—, Preguntó.

—Estoy bebiendo—, respondió Bakugou casi infantilmente. Cuando Uraraka dejó la botella y lo miró, suspiró.

—Sabes por qué.

—Puedo hacerme cargo de mí misma.

—Lo sé.— Bakugou la señaló con un dedo. —Pero esto es lo que va a pasar. Evitaremos el tema, nos emborracharemos y luego hablaremos de él. Te vas a gritar a ti mismo. Te haré reír, llevaré tu culo borracho a casa y te llevaré a tú casa a acostaré. Finalmente, me lo agradecerás y me iré a dormir.

No fue gracioso en lo más mínimo. Esta noche iba a terminar con ella llorando. A ella no le gustaba admitir eso. Al oírlo decir en voz alta, sus pelos se levantaron.

—¿Crees que soy tan débil que lloraré sobre ti?

—No estoy subestimando tu fuerza, Uraraka,— le dijo Bakugou sin rodeos. Ella no pensó que él alguna vez usaría su nombre de pila; Ella tendría un ataque al corazón si él lo hiciera.

— Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco. Cualquier otra persona se habría derrumbado y se habría estrellado, pero tú no.

Cuando llegaron los aperitivos, Bakugou recogió sus palillos y los apuntó a ella de manera acusadora.

—Ahora es mejor que comas porque estoy ordenando una cantidad estúpida de comida.

Así, cambiaron de conversión. Fue fácil hacerlo con Bakugou, que podía conducir una conversación como si fuera un automóvil deportivo, con total control y a una velocidad vertiginosa. Profundizó fácilmente en su actividad de héroe más reciente, yendo de un grupo de villanos a su queja sobre un compañero al que detestaba, pero que aparentemente mantenía para poder quejarse de él.

Bakugou era el tipo de persona que podía hablar mucho de sí mismo, y de alguna manera estabas agradecido. Fue entretenido, pero sobre todo, Uraraka no quería hablar de sí misma en este momento. Quería la feliz ignorancia que venía con escuchar a alguien que podía hacer que el mundo girara a su alrededor. Ella disfrutó sus historias; siempre estaban salpicados de lenguaje colorido e imágenes vívidas. Él la sumergió en su mundo y la apartó de todo lo demás.

Estaban en su segunda botella de sake con más aperitivos en el camino, y Uraraka ni siquiera había parpadeado. Ella se sentó allí, arrebatada, riéndose de los momentos inapropiados que lo hicieron quejarse y lanzando comentarios burlones que trajeron una sonrisa burlona a sus labios. Fue un fácil. Ella siempre lo olvidó hasta que estuvieron en estos momentos. Que podría ser todo así de fácil. ella pudiera sentir cómoda. Incluso con él.

—Vi en las noticias lo que hiciste la semana pasada—, dijo Bakugou abruptamente.

Sus mejillas estaban más rosadas de lo que él admitiría, bien finalmente le estaba pasando factura, pero ella sabía que era peor. La tarde estaba casi sobre ellos. Habían estado aquí por tanto tiempo; El sol comenzaba su lento descenso detrás del horizonte de la ciudad. La neblina naranja hizo que Bakugou brillara como el fuego, su pelo rubio y sus ojos rojos sobresalían aún más de lo habitual.

Uraraka sonrió tímidamente contra su vaso de agua.

—No fue mucho.

—Fue jodidamente genial lo que hiciste—, corrigió Bakugou.

—Salvaste a diez personas de un edificio en llamas y luego atrapaste al bastardo al inició. Jodidamente genial .

En el fondo, Uraraka sabía que lo había hecho bien. Después de consumir una cantidad terrible de alcohol en el lapso de unas pocas horas, incluso podía admitir que estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Sin embargo, era difícil sentirse de esa manera cuando la persona que más le importaba, le decía que hacer, se había resbalado uno de sus dedos. No literalmente, por supuesto. Ella no lo había tocado en absoluto, lo extrañaba por unos pocos centímetros. Todavía podía sentir el silbido del aire vacío cuando lo había alcanzado desesperadamente.

Ella tenía que salvar a esa gente. Ella tenía que salvar a todos. Tenía que compensar a quien no había salvado. Y ella no lo había hecho. Ella lo perdió. Ella lo aún lo extrañaba y le hubiera gustado atrapado y él podría ... él aún ...

Oh, estaba sucediendo. Así como Bakugou le dijo que lo haría.

A pesar de estar bebiendo hasta las rodillas, Bakugou notó el repentino cambio en su actitud que le advirtió que finalmente era hora. Sus ojos se posaron en sus manos en su regazo, y él dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se recostó en su asiento.

Deseó no haber bebido tanto. No quería hablar de eso de esta manera, no podría controlarse, pero no habría hablado de ello si no estuviera en este estado.

Uraraka podría pasar semanas sin hablar con nadie hasta que un reportero le preguntó cómo le estaba yendo a Uravity después de la devastadora pérdida de Deku.

—Sé que ha pasado casi un año—, murmuró Uraraka, con su voz suave, —pero todavía lo extraño.

Bakugou se quedó en silencio por una vez. Era su hora de hablar. Todo este día era su tiempo para hablar, pero él había llenado el espacio hasta que ella estuviera lista.

—Todavía ... pero ya no lo pienso menudo, pero a veces olvido que se ha ido. Llegó a casa, esperando a oler ha alguien, cuando intentó cocinar una comida elegante y fracasó, o me daré la vuelta, medio despierta, y lo intento alcanzar, y no hay nada. Él no esta ahi Es como si nunca hubiera estado allí para empezar.

Cualquiera de sus otros amigos se habría acercado para tomar su mano, cambiar al asiento a su lado, levantarse y envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Bakugou no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Se quedó en su asiento, observándola en silencio, y escuchó. Su cara era notablemente pasiva considerando quién era él, sus ojos ilegibles. La mayoría de la gente no creía que Bakugou fuera capaz de escuchar pacientemente, pero ella sí. Hubo un silencio.

—Era una ... gran parte de mi vida y no solo porque éramos ...— Uraraka se frotó los ojos. —Y cuando se fue, Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decir adiós. No me dio tiempo.

Después de once meses, ya no sabía si estar enojada o molesta. Había hecho lo que hizo porque era un héroe. Era quién era él. Él salvó su vida porque ella no pudo salvar la suya. En sus ojos, si su destino estaba sellado para salvar el de ella, eso era todo. No había otra opción. Estaba dispuesto a morir para salvar a alguien más.

Pero no fue justo. Él era más importante que ella.

Su lugar en el mundo era más de lo que ella podría ser. Las diez personas que salvó de un edificio en llamas no eran nada en comparación con las cien que había salvado durante un terremoto. Ella nunca sería él héroe que había sido, y aún así se había sacrificado para asegurarse de que ella viviría.

—Y se espera que continúe con mi vida—, dijo Uraraka, con lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

Justo como Bakugou había dicho, ella iba a llorar en público. Qué humillante.

—¿Viste ese artículo en línea el otro día?

—Oh, la pregunta sobre si estabas saliendo o no con ese héroe profesional ... ¿Kaima Wood?

Bakugou arrugó la nariz con disgusto. —Es un poco viejo para ti, ¿no es así?— Fue un breve intento de aligerar el estado de ánimo y Uraraka hizo reír, pero entonces ella comenzó a llorar en su lugar, así que en general, un poco fracasado. Aunque ella lo apreciaba.

—Demonios nadie espera que hagas nada excepto vivir. Toma todo el tiempo que necesites. Sí comienzas a salir de nuevo ¿A quién le importa una mierda?

—Es fácil para ti decirlo,— murmuró Uraraka.

—Aparentemente tienes una nueva cita cada semana.

Bakugou puso los ojos en blanco. —Eso es jodidamente estúpido—. Él le sonrió. —Es cada dos semanas.

Esa media risa, medio ahogó salió de ella otra vez.

Ella no podía reaccionar de otra manera. Bakugou no la reprochó por eso, pero él tampoco la compadecía. No había ningún «pobre Uraraka que perdió a su novio» saliendo de él. La entendía en ciertos puntos.

—Se suponía que era él sería aquél héroe más grande en la historia —, susurró Uraraka.

Fue una prueba de cuánto había crecido que Bakugou no respondió a esa afirmación en absoluto. —Y no pude salvarlo. No pude hacer nada .

—Mentira— Bakugou espetó, no maliciosamente.—Casi mueres tratando de salvarlo. Literalmente, te caíste en una caída libre en un intento de alcanzarlo de nuevo. La única razón por la que no te mataste tratando de salvarlo fue porque tuvo la previsión de ver qué tan ciego estabas para no hacer nada por ti misma. —Habían revisado esto antes, pero necesitaban volver a hacerlo, una vez más. Ella sabía que él tenía razón. Ella sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Pero ella necesitaba oírlo una vez más.

—Si es culpa de alguien, es mía por no apuntar bien. No podía llevarte a donde tenías que estar para llegar a él a tiempo.

Una punzada de pánico recorrió a través de Uraraka, un doloroso tirón en su corazón. Nunca antes había dicho algo así, solo que no era culpa suya.

—Bakugou, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Bakugou echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—¿Lo hice? Me sigo preguntando si podría haber hecho más. Tal vez si hubiera estado contigo, tal vez si hubiera podido hacer más daño a ese maldito villano para que Deku no hubiera tenido que usar todo lo que tenía contra él en el aire sobre un jodido océano. —Suspiró. y se inclinó hacia delante, viéndose terriblemente incómodo al abrirse. —Todo lo que pude hacer al final fue asegurarme de que no te hundieras también. Eso es lo que él quería. Lo supe en el momento en que usó su última fuerza para empujarte lejos del agua justo antes de que lo golpeara.

Esa fue la pesadilla, ¿no? Que habían hecho todo lo que podrían haber hecho para salvarlo y que todavía habían fallado. ¿Qué tipo de héroes eran ellos?

En el momento en que Deku saltó desde el acantilado, la explosión fue tan fuerte que los derribó a todos, Uraraka supo que nada iba a ser lo mismo. Era detener al villano o dejar que la ciudad explotara. Habían observado desde sus patéticos puntos en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre, sudor y barro, cuando Deku chocó el puño primero como un cohete contra el villano y explotó con un poder que ninguno de ellos podría alcanzar. Solo había un momento de alegría y alivio antes de que se dieran cuenta de que Deku estaba cayendo hacia el océano y caía rápido.

Él siempre estaba cayendo en sus sueños y, como no lo había hecho esa noche, nunca podría alcanzarle en ese momento.

—Sigo pensando que un día me despertaré y volver aquella normalidad y no estar sola—. Uraraka se mordió el labio.—Un día podré ponerme mi traje y no preguntarme si soy lo suficientemente digna.

Bakugou se levantó de su asiento tan rápido que se topó con la mesa, las botellas de sake vacías y sus vasos tintinearon mientras temblaban como consecuencia de su ira.

—Nunca te jodas así, ¿entendido? Eres un héroe increíble. Deku lo sabía. Podrías decirlo por la forma en que te miraba como si fueras la jodida luna y las estrellas— Cuando ella no parecía totalmente convencida, él apretó los puños sobre la mesa. —Tuviste todo tu mundo al revés y la mayoría de la gente se habría roto. Dos semanas después, volviste al trabajo, a salvar vidas, a patear traseros. Todavía estoy enojado contigo por eso. Necesitabas mucho más tiempo.

—¡No podía sentarme y no hacer nada!—, Le dijo Uraraka con vehemencia, las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos de nuevo.

—No podía quedarme allí parado y actuar como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar, incluso si se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho por mí. Ese no era el tipo de héroe que Deku sería y no iba a dejar que me afectará. Todavía había personas que necesitaban ser salvadas, necesitaban ayuda, y me prometí a mí misma que haría eso por él. Que lo haría por mí, para demostrar que valía la pena.

Había una sombra sobre el rostro de Bakugou, una que ella no pudo ubicar, como él dijo con una voz tranquilamente:

—Siempre has valido la pena. Lo has sabía desde el principio.

Las palabras fueron dichas con no menos agresión que de costumbre a pesar de lo tranquilo que estaba.

Eran aquellas palabras que necesitaba. Uraraka podía sentir su corazón estallando dentro de ella, pinchadas por una simple declaración. Acurrucó las piernas en la silla para poder rodearlas con los brazos y presionar su cara contra las rodillas. Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y él la dejó llorar. A ella no le importaba si había gente a su alrededor. No le importaba si alguien que conocía la veía. A ella no le importaba si los paparazzi aparecían y tomaban fotos de su llanto y hacían un ridículo periódico sensacionalista (aunque estaba segura de que Bakugou haría volar una junta y los haría volar. Ella solo dejó que las lágrimas llegaran hasta que se detuvieron.

Eventualmente lo hicieron. Como todas las cosas en su tiempo, sus lágrimas llegaron a su fin. Cuando sucedió, ella respiró hondo y levantó la cara, la brisa fresca de la tarde enfrió las lágrimas en su rostro.

Bakugou la miró y arrugó la cara. —Pareces que tu cara se está derritiendo.

—Es mi maquillaje, idiota,— le dijo Uraraka.

—La próxima vez prepárate para el derrame de emociones de mierda, usa maquillaje a prueba de agua.

A pesar de todo, el dolor, la ausencia y el anhelo de algo lejano, Uraraka se sintió un poco más ligera, también sintió los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza, pero eso solía ser lo que sucedía después de beber y de derrame sus sentimientos Bakugou empujó un agua hacia ella y ella lo aceptó agradecida.

—Eres una mierda de consuelo, y lo sabes.

—Menos mal que solo estoy aquí para beber—, respondió Bakugou. —Ahora ve a limpiarte la cara antes de que la gente empiece a pensar que terminé contigo o algo así.

Uraraka pensó en comentar que él no se preocupaba por lo que pensaba la gente, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que probablemente se vea como una mierda. Además, un chorrito de agua contra su cara la ayudaría a sentirse más fresca.

Se apresuró a ir al baño para poder arreglarse, sacando su teléfono en el proceso. La cantidad de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto sin respuesta la hicieron temblar, pero la verdad es que se había olvidado de todo mientras hablaban.

La primera y única persona a la que respondió fue Tsu, quien sabía que iba a correr la voz por ella.

**Ochako**

_Lo siento, no he contestado ninguna de tus llamadas. Estoy bien_.

**Tsu**

¿Estás seguro? No has contestado a nadie. Hemos estado preocupados

**Ochako**

_Lo siento, nuevamente. He estado ocupada. Tenía mi teléfono apagado._

**Tsu**

_¿Ocupada?_

**Ochako**

_He estado con Bakugou durante la mayor parte del día._

**Tsu**

_Explica por qué nunca contesto nuestros textos._

_Solo pensamos que estaba siendo un imbécil._

Eso hizo que Uraraka se riera un poco, aunque también trajo algunas lágrimas a sus ojos. Todo el mundo estaba manejando esto a su manera.

Debería haber hablado con todos antes, pero se había sentido tan incómoda. La idea de decirle a todos sus amigos que estaba bien, era difícil, pero lo lograría, no, no necesitaba que vinieran, había sido abrumador. Y luego Bakugou había llegado y la había arrastrado lejos de todo eso como si no fuera nada y no le importaba lo que todos los demás pensaran que deberían hacer por ella.

Aún así, ella se sentía culpable por ignorarlos. Sus amigos también estaban sufriendo.

La muerte de . . . Deku no la había afectado solo a ella. Sería un día tarde, pero ella hablaría con ellos mañana. Tal vez fue el alcohol inundando sus venas, dándole una falsa sensación de confianza, pero sentía que mañana iba a ser un nuevo día. Como si ella se despertara y supiera en su corazón que ninguna de las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales y siempre extrañaría a Deku y también lo amaría, pero sería la heroína que él sabía que era y sonreía de verdad. Cuando ella le recuerda.

Cuando Uraraka regresó a la mesa, Bakugou estaba vertiendo la última gota de sake en su taza.

—Oh, no, no, no puedo.

Él levantó una ceja y empujó el vaso hacia ella.

—¡No puedo!— Ella se rió un poco. —¿Viste cómo caminaba por hasta aquí?

—Sí, pero aún te podías mantener en pie—, respondió Bakugou, poniendo toda la presión sobre ella. Se concentró en la taza, la recogió y luego la bebió.

Por supuesto, no era mucho, pero era suficiente para que se sintiera mareada. Él le sonrió, con su sonrisa dentuda, y luego se recostó en su asiento como un gato, levantando su camiseta para exponer la piel.

—Eso está mucho mejor.

Uraraka lo miró y puso sus manos en sus caderas, lo que podría haber sido un poco intimidante si ella no se balanceara un poco en el lugar.

—¿Tratando de emborracharme para aprovecharme de mí?

Bakugou se puso de pie lentamente, se elevó contra su pequeño tamaño de ella, y dijo:

—¿Quién dice que primero debo emborracharte?— Con un tono tan escandalosamente sugestivo que Uraraka se echó a reír.

El alcohol lo hizo mucho peor.Se sentía como si estuviera disparando de una emoción a la otra, pero esta abrazó. Se sintió bien reír. Se había sentido bien llorar con toda honestidad. Se había estado escondiendo de todo el día, pero ahora que lo había hecho y estaba a la intemperie, se sintió aliviada. Apenas pudo ver la chequera en la mesa, que ya estaba ocupada, antes de que Bakugou casi la empujara fuera de la barra para que no intentara echar un vistazo por el daño. La conocía demasiado bien.

Desafortunadamente, él también sabía que ese último poco de sake la haría entrar. La caminata a casa hubiera sido molesta si no fuera por la brisa fresca que la acariciaba. Lo hicieron en silencio, él con las manos en los bolsillos y ella con las manos agarrando la correa de su bolso. Lo más probable es que ambos debían concentrarse en caminar sin verse como un par de idiotas borrachos, lo que probablemente hicieron de todos modos. Bakugou estaba haciendo una buena imitación al no estar borracho, pero sus pasos eran lentos y sus ojos seguían acercándose a ella como si se estuviera asegurando de que ella todavía estuviera de pie.

Cuando llegaron a los escalones de su apartamento, Uraraka se encontró gimiendo y cayendo contra él. Sus párpados eran tan pesados y estaba tan cansada. Su mente le gritaba que simplemente se quedara donde estaba. Ella no quería subir las escaleras. Solo estaba en el segundo piso, pero parecía muy lejos.

Tal vez ella podría quedarse dormida en su auto.Esa parecía una idea razonable en este momento.

—Sabía que esto iba a pasar—, suspiró Bakugou, a pesar de que fue su culpa por haberla borracho en primer lugar. Se giró para decirle cuando él se agachó y deslizó sus brazos debajo de ella, levantándola como si no fuera nada y levantando a su estilo nupcial en sus brazos. Uraraka dejó escapar un pequeño chillido.

—Te dije que iba a tener que llevar a tu culo borracho a casa.

Los dos primeros pasos que dio fueron demasiado inestables y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le apretó la cara contra el hombro, casi segura de que iban a caer, pero luego la apretó con más fuerza, tensó su cuerpo, y hizo el trabajo rápido del resto, impulsándolo a través de pura voluntad. En su puerta, una vez más usó su copia de su llave para dejarlos entrar y pateó la puerta para cerrarla.

Una vez dentro, pensó que la había defraudado, lo que parecía una idea terrible ya que sus piernas eran gelatinosas y se sentía fuera de ella al colgar en el aire, pero él no lo hizo. Él la agarró un poco más fuerte como para hacerle saber que no había terminado y, solo un poco borracha, ella no luchó contra eso. En su lugar, se abrió paso lentamente a través de su oscuro apartamento hasta que llegó a su habitación y la acostó con cuidado en su cama. Era demasiado suave para alguien tan caótico como él, pero tal vez era el alcohol, por una vez, embotando sus emociones.

Mientras Bakugou se quejaba de que ella siempre dejaba su maldita ventana abierta para que cualquier villano se arrastrara y acabará con ella, Uraraka abrió los ojos y miró al techo, recordando de repente cómo había hecho lo mismo esta mañana después de despertarse del cielo. pesadilla sobre la caída de Deku y su doble fracaso en tocarlo a tiempo.

—Tuve el sueño otra vez anoche.

Un bufido salió de Bakugou cuando regresó a su lado de la cama.

—¿Quieres que llame a Tsuyu o ...?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—No, estaré bien, solo ...

—Me quedaré—, dijo Bakugou en un tono decisivo. —En el sofá, quiero decir. Realmente no puedo conducir ahora mismo de todos modos.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo demasiado largo. Uraraka sabía que era demasiado largo y Bakugou seguramente no miró a nadie durante tanto tiempo, pero el alcohol tenía una forma de romper aquellas barreras las cuales parecieran inexistentes. La necesidad de estirarse y apretar su mano colgando a su lado fue tan repentina que ella ni siquiera pensó en no hacerlo.

Ella lo sintió tensarse al principio cuando lo hizo, pero luego él se aflojó y apretó hacia atrás antes de que ella retirara su mano.

Uraraka levantó una ceja y él le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

—¿Solo vas a pararte ahí? No estoy durmiendo en esto.

Bakugou entrecerró sus ojos por un segundo, con un chirrido agudo en su lengua, antes de que él decidiera no hacerlo y caminara hacia la puerta.

—Oye, Bakugou.— Se detuvo para mirarla y ella le dio una sonrisa cansada, la luz de la luna de su ventana le daba un leve brillo. —Gracias.

—Como sea, cara de Ángel—, dijo Bakugou, aunque ella vio la expresión complacida en su cara. Ella no se molestó en decirle dónde estaban las mantas y las almohadas para que él las usara. Él sabía dónde estaban. Habiendo hecho esto unas cuantas veces antes, generalmente cuando Bakugou estaba de mal humor y necesitaba que alguien se desahogara, que no fue era Kirishima, al menos estaba un poco familiarizado con su sofá.

Respiró hondo mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Cara redonda. Cara de angel. Bakugou siempre estuvo lleno de apodos para todos con los que tuvo contacto. De vuelta en la UA, había sido porque nunca se había molestado en aprender nombres y luego solo se quedaba con él, si no alguien más. Llamó a (la mayoría de) sus antiguos compañeros de clase por sus nombres ahora, pero aún así recurrió a sus probados y verdaderos apodos para ellos.

Una profunda ola de tristeza la recorrió de nuevo por un breve momento. Había pasado casi un año desde que había sido llamado Kacchan. Se preguntó si él lo extrañaba, pero sabía que no debía preguntar. En lo que a él respecta, probablemente, el nombre había muerto junto con Deku.

Después de cambiarse a pantalones cortos y una camiseta, Uraraka se recostó en la cama y se estrelló rápidamente, como si hubiera perdido toda su fuerza para luchar en la batalla contra el alcohol. Con suerte, la cantidad de comida y agua que había consumido evitaría cualquier tipo de resaca, pero solo la mañana lo diría.

Afortunadamente, el alcohol tuvo el efecto de humedecer los sueños que pudo haber tenido, de modo que para cuando se despertó, no había nada que recordar, excepto las palabras de Bakugou y la última mirada que había visto en su rostro. Ella consideraba una bendición que solo hubiera un leve golpe en su cabeza que desaparecería en una hora más o menos.

Uraraka se tomó su tiempo para levantarse. Se estiró en la cama y bostezó antes de acurrucarse un poco más con sus mantas y simplemente escuchar a los pájaros cantando y el tráfico de la mañana saliendo de su ventana abierta. Cuando finalmente se levantó de la cama, se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba su apartamento. La última vez que Bakugou se había estrellado en su sofá, ella había pensado que sus ronquidos iban a despertar a los muertos, no es que alguna vez se las arreglara para roncar.

Echando un vistazo fuera de su habitación, Uraraka lo encontró vacío, aunque había dejado encantadoras las almohadas y las mantas agrupadas en su sofá. Que caballero. Sacudió la cabeza y fue al baño para comenzar su rutina matutina. Ella realmente necesitaba ir al gimnasio hoy. Luego comenzaría su ronda de disculpas por haber salido de la red ayer e ignorar el dolor de los demás.

Por un poco más de tiempo, ella quería estar de pie en esta extraña felicidad matutina. Era como si un pequeño peso fuera de sus hombros. No todo, pero lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Después de terminar en el baño, Uraraka entró en la cocina para preparar el desayuno, solo para encontrar un cuenco ya hecho junto a una nota en la escritura de Bakugou que decía: ¡Come esto!

¿Puede cocinar el desayuno pero no doblar las mantas? Ese hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas. Probablemente se levantó al amanecer, sin importar cuánto bebió o peleó la noche anterior. No hay descanso para los malvados o los que quieren estar en la cima.

Sonriendo para sí misma, tomó la comida y volvió a su habitación para empacar todas sus cosas para el gimnasio. Ella zumbó por lo bajo mientras lo hacía, sintiéndose mejor con cada bocado y pasando segundo. Iba a ser un buen día. Ella iba a hacer algunas cosas maravillosas. Ella iba a vivir su vida. Eso era lo que Deku hubiera querido. No solo para empujarse como un héroe, sino también como una persona. Había sido tan considerado.

Uraraka aún estaba tarareando agradablemente cuando caminó de regreso a la cocina para limpiar su plato cuando una voz rompió abruptamente todo.

—Buenos días, Ochako.

En lugar de caer al suelo, el cuenco flotó hasta el techo Uraraka lo soltó para formar puños y giró.

Su corazón se había subido a la garganta, durante medio segundo, había abierto la boca para decir el nombre de que había pasado meses sin poder hablar, pero no podía ser.

Esto fue solo un sueño, como cuando a veces se despertaba y olvidaba que no estaba en la cama junto a ella o cómo dejaba la tienda en la calle y pensaba que veía un destello de su pelo verde moviéndose alrededor de la esquina.

Pero luego se dio la vuelta por completo y sus manos volaron a su boca y su corazón se hundió en su estómago. Uraraka apenas logró gemir, pero el nombre salió de su boca.

—¿Deku?

Ahí estaba, Deku, él, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Sentado en la silla que habían comprado en un mercadillo y él había restaurado para ella solo porque pensó que la haría sonreír.

Era obviamente él, vivo y sano, y en su sala de estar. Su incontenible cabello verde. Sus vibrantes ojos verdes. Las pecas que nunca abandonaron su rostro incluso cuando crecía con el tiempo y se hacía más fuerte. De todas todo lo que destacaba era un traje negro y un chaleco a juego y su corbata (sus labios temblaron al verlo), su corbata roja todavía estaba demasiado corta. Ella habría estallado en lágrimas si no hubiera estado tan aturdida.

Sin embargo, cuando Deku le sonrió, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y el pensamiento que le había cruzado a la mente antes hubiese sido correr hacia él antes. Y ella lo hubiera hecho, pero ella sabía que había algo mal con esa sonrisa, algo que no estaba bien, pero nada de esto estaba bien.

—_Te extrañé._


End file.
